Various types of electronic devices are now commonly utilized. In this regard, electronic device may include, for example, personal and non-personal devices, mobile and non-mobile devices, communication (wired and/or wireless) devices, general and special purpose devices. Examples of electronic devices may comprise cellular phones, smartphones, tablets, personal computers, laptops and the like. As the use of electronic devices increases, the consumption of digital media content also increases. Users frequently get overwhelmed with digital media content and recommendations for digital media content that do not meet the demands of the users.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and/or system set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.